Phineas and Ferb - Extra
by Herman the Hedgehog
Summary: There is so much fan fiction nowadays that focuses on over-the-top character traits that no characters on the show would ever actually portray. Have you ever wanted simple pieces of writing that could actually be real "Phineas and Ferb" episodes by Dan and Swampy? If you have then you've come to the right place!
1. Set in Stone

**Early last year I thought of many ideas for episodes of _"Phineas and Ferb"_. They _(like I just said)_ were only ideas. Here I will post full-fledged stories that follow the ideas and structure of the Disney Channel show. **

**Here is the first episode I have written. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ ~Herman the Hedgehog~_

**"Set in Stone"**

* * *

_"Ugh…"_ Candace groans as she lay sprawled across her bed with a depressed expression covering her face. _"I can't believe Jeremy's gone on a family vacation without me, I mean, I'm practically family…"_ she told herself as she slowly sat up.

As she continued to moan aloud her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, enter. _"Mom told us to come see what's wrong, she said you've been groaning a lot more than usual"_ Phineas remarked in his usual innocent tone.

Candace shot him a glare before deciding to tell the two of them. _"It's Jeremy, he's on a short vacation in Hawaii"_ she tells them both, struggling to keep the fake smile her face was covered with.

_"That's nice, isn't it?"_ Phineas responded kindly. _"You wouldn't understand you're just kids"_ Candace told them as they both shared a glance before looking back at their older sister. _"Say sis, we've not got anything planned for today, why don't we build something just for you?"_ Phineas inquired as he smiled sweetly at Candace who asked if they really meant it. _"Yeah if it'll cheer you up"_ Phineas replied.

_"This is your chance, Candace!"_ the teen thought to herself. _"Tell them to build something Mom couldn't possibly not see or that wouldn't disappear for whatever reason"_. She shook her head as she looked back at her brothers, opening her mouth to speak. _"Yes! Build me something huge and something that won't be destroyed once you're through with it … something that won't explode, implode, shrink, roll away…"_ she continued.

_"Did you get all that Ferb?"_ Phineas questioned his brother who was making notes. Ferb shook his head as Phineas asked his sister what she actually wanted them to build. _"I don't care; just make sure it's still here when Mom get back"_ Candace demanded.

Her two siblings run from her room as she laughs evilly. _"Well if it's not to disappear it needs to have deep foundations"_ Phineas told his brother as they ran outside. _"Speaking of disappearing, where's Perry?"_

Behind the tree, Perry jumps up putting on his fedora and pushing a button on the trunk causing a hole to open in the ground that he swiftly jumps through. Landing in his chair in front of Major Monogram, Francis notices the platypus and begins to speak _"Oh there you are, Agent P … I'm afraid I don't actually know what Doof is up to today as he seems to have bought new drapes … you know, the ones that are so thick you can't even look through? So go see what he's up to … if anything"_ he concluded as Perry runs off.

Phineas and Ferb have attached metal to the ground and are stacking bricks tightly to them. _"I hope this Candace statue cheers the real Candace up"_ Phineas remarks as the girl in question watched from her window. _"You've done it this time Candace, they're like putty in your hands"_ she thought to herself. _"I better get ready to get my bust on…"_

Across town, Perry suddenly smashes through Doofenshmirtz's window landing directly in a garbage can that twists and sticks around him. _"Ah Perry the platypus … how nice of you to … to trash in? No that's terrible; really I can't think of a single trash joke?"_ the scientist remarks as he reveals himself and notices the disgust on Perry's face.

_"What, you don't like my trap...?"_ he questions Agent P. _"... I know it's a little gross but I've been running low on trap ideas lately"_ he continues, walking passed the incarcerated platypus. _"Anyway, you may be wondering what I'm up to and don't you worry, I'm getting to that"_. Perry rolls his eyes and Doof continues. _"I have created the 'Laser Point-inator' which I will use to engrave my name across the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!"_ he screams. _"…Then everyone will know the name of DOCTOR HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ! … also it'll look pretty cool"_ he states.

He walks away from Perry and towards his pointed device that he proceeds to turn and aim it around the city. _"Here it goes!"_ he shouts as Perry struggles in his trap as the first purple beam is shot from the device.

He engraves his name into the side of a wall as people scream before stopping and reading the name. Many wonder what a "Doofenshmirtz" is as his name is written all around them, on the sidewalk, the glass windows of stores and even a toy a kid is playing with.

_"That is one ugly statue"_ Buford remarks as he stares up at the huge Candace statue that towers high above the house. _"Hey, I heard that!"_ Candace shouts from the window. Phineas and Ferb abseil down to greet their three friends as Candace bursts outside. _"Is it done?"_ she barks at her brothers. _"It sure is, do you like it?"_ Phineas asks softly. _"Yeah, yeah it's great, are you sure it won't disappear, collapse, burst into flames or anything?"_ Candace asks impatiently, hopping up and down excitedly as she does.

_"It's got more chance than any of our other inventions"_ Phineas responds with a grin on his face. _"That's all I needed to hear ... MOM! MOM!"_ she screams as she runs out of the yard and out of sight.

When she's gone Buford turns to the boys and asks if they've thought about _"building a Buford statue tomorrow"_.

Doofenshmirtz is still looking around town through the eyepiece on his 'Laser Point-inator' when his eye catches the giant Candace statue. _"A giant teenage girl statue? Now there's something that's worth engraving"_ he thought out loud as he begins to aim the device. _"You hear that Perry, I..."_ he is suddenly cut off being hit in the back of the head by the garbage can trap. _"Gee Perry that was uncalled for"_ the doctor remarks as the platypus pounces at him and they begin to tussle around the device. _"Oh it's on now ... not that it wasn't before!"_

Mom is walking through the supermarket putting things in her cart and talking to herself. _"Nice to meat you"_ she quips as she places a bag of meatballs into her cart. As she continues on she hears her daughter's faint screaming in the distance.

_"Oh dear, is it too late to abandon my cart?"_ she says just as Candace runs up to her, screaming in her face. _"I guess it is"_ she replies to herself. _"Mom, look at me!"_ the young adult blurts out. _"Oh I see you alright, Candace"_. _"Not me, me! Come on..."_ she says as she pulls her mother out of the store leaving her shopping cart behind.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still fighting across the floor of Evil Incorporated as the evil inventor kicks Perry causing him to shoot through the air. _"Have a nice flight!"_ Doof shouts as the platypus hits into his giant laser pointer causing it, and Perry, to fall over the side of the building. _"I feel conflicted, my inator is destroyed but at least I didn't get hurt"_ he states as he watches Perry fly off on his glider. _"I'M MILDLY ANNOYED WITH YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS"_ he screams as he watches his nemesis disappear over the horizon.

The evil scientist's inator smashes on the ground causing one huge purple beam to shoot off across town. Candace pulls her mother through the streets as they gradually approach the house and, more importantly, the giant statue. Candace spots it still high above the house as she shouts out. _"Look Mom! ... Mom?"_ she turns to notice her mother is quite far behind.

_"Hurry up, Mom"_ she demands just as the purple beam from the 'Laser-Point-inator' shoots across the ground into the yard and slicing off the feet of the stone statue as it slowly begins to tip over, smashing into blocks of stone once it hits the ground.

_"I guess we forgot to protect it from purple beams"_ Phineas states disappointingly as he leans back onto the tree causing Perry's entrance to suddenly open and for the stones to fall through the entrance and into the agency.

_"Look Mom, look what they did!"_ Candace says smugly as she and Mom enter the yard. _"We're sorry Candace, it's gone"_ Phineas apologizes as Candace opens her eyes and screams, promptly bending down and lying face down in the grass. _"I would offer you guys pie but I was pulled out of the store before I could buy any"_ Mom remarks as they all walk inside. _"I'm glad it's gone, it was creeping me out"_ Buford remarks to his friends as they enter the house. _"I heard that!"_ Candace calls from the yard as Buford tells her that she was meant to.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more like this!**


	2. Ferb Farm

_ ~Herman the Hedgehog~_

**"Ferb Farm"**

* * *

The sun rises over the Flynn-Fletcher house as Phineas and Ferb sit lazily under the shade of the tree. _"…I'm just saying, I don't know any farm that has a walrus"_ Baljeet says as he, Buford and Isabella enter the backyard. _"What are you guys talking about?"_ Phineas asks as he slowly sits up and his friends sit beside he and his brother.

_"Show them, Buford"_ Baljeet responds as Buford pulls out a shabbily made farm model with a possum, a walrus and a T-Rex action figure stuck on. _"It's … different"_ Phineas says as he seems to have a thought. _"Didn't we make one of those at the start of summer for class?"_ Phineas asks his brother who nods his head. _"Hold on"_ he declares as he walks inside, returning almost instantly with a perfectly-made scale model of a farm.

_"That's amazing, Phineas"_ Isabella states as Baljeet agrees. _"Mine's still better"_ Buford remarks as Phineas looks at his own model. _"I think we can do better"_ Phineas says. _"Hey, I know what we're going to do today!"_ Phineas suddenly states in a slightly raised voice. _"Hey, where's Perry?"_ he continues as they all glance around for the monotreme.

The platypus is on the floor of the kitchen as he jumps up placing on his fedora. He opens the fridge door, jumps inside and closes it behind him as Mom enters opening the fridge to get out some milk. As she does Candace bursts in almost causing her to drop it. _"Mom! I just heard Phineas and Ferb talking about building a farm … well mostly Phineas talking"_ Candace says as Mom walks passed her. _"That's nice dear if you want me, and I'm sure you will, I'll be in my bedroom clearing out all of your Dad's useless junk"_ she says, walking up the stairs as Candace grits her teeth.

Perry is sat in his chair in the agency as Major Monogram hasn't seemed to notice him. _"I'm sorry Carl, you joined the agency as an unpaid intern and you're staying unpaid"_ he tells the college student as he turns to notice Perry. _"Good morning Agent P, we have reason to believe Doofenshmirtz has bought the entire stock from "Harold's Halloween House" down street. As it is the middle of July we believe this to be very suspicious, go check it out"_ he concludes as Perry runs off.

A truck pulls up to the backyard as it opens and many farm animals such as sheep, cows, horses and chickens burst out and plod into the farm that the gang have built. _"Aren't you a little young to be ordering livestock?"_ the delivery guy asks Buford who turns to Phineas. _"He wants to know if you're a little young to be ordering all of this"_ Buford asks the triangular-headed boy. _"Tell him we're not"_ he responds. _"You heard him"_ Buford bluntly replies to the delivery guy as the bully walks off.

The gang admire the animals, huge glass containers ready to be filled with milk and the barn for the animals. _"All we need now is to look the part" _Phineas says as they all walk inside to get changed.

In Evil Incorporated Perry is trapped in a photo frame as Doofenshmirtz speaks to him._ "... Which is why I created this! The Ghost-inator!"_ the scientist screams as he pulls the cover revealing the device. He explains it's powered by Halloween items he bought at the discount store. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a witch mask then a fake nose. _"Hey this stuff is pretty good, I can't believe I got it at half price"_ he reminisces as he continues to pull things from the bag in fascination of its contents.

In the yard the gang are in their outfits as Phineas and Isabella milk a cow together, Buford tries to scare a horse but it kicks him, Ferb checks the glass milk containers that are now almost full and Baljeet runs from a chicken.

_"I wonder how it will disappear today, I'm betting on a green beam from the sky today"_ Candace wonders as she watches the boys and their friends outside in their farm. _"Well there's no point hanging around"_ she continues as she runs off in search of her mother.

Putting on fake glasses with eyes on springs, Doof turns to Perry _"Look! I'm that assistant Major Monobrow has ... what's his name, Cam? Charles? Coconut? C..."_ he says before stopping himself. _"Stop Heinz, concentrate on what you're supposed to be doing"_ he finishes before emptying the contents of the bag into the machine, powering it up in the process.

_"Now I can use this device to create images of ghosts all across town to scare everyone and, as it's not Halloween, they won't expect a thing!"_ he continues as he pushes a button and a white beam shoots around the room, creating an image of a ghost in front of Doofenshmirtz who gets scared, falling and pushing the 'Ghost-inator' into overdrive.

Jumping for cover he turns to Perry who makes his chirping noise. _"... Yes I knew it would fail as well, you don't need to rub it in"_ Doof answers in response. Across town a ghost appears in front of a kid who jumps up and runs into a wall, someone who's drinking coffee and explains that he needs to lay off of the stuff and someone who has just been released from a mental hospital due to his fear of ghosts. He promptly returns through the doors of the asylum.

_"Thanks for making this so much fun, girl"_ Phineas declares as Isabella happily thanks him as he awkwardly tells her that he was talking to the cow they were both milking. A white beam suddenly shoots in front of a cow creating a ghost image that makes it scared, causing it to run off and cause a stampede of all the animals out of the backyard. _"W.C. Fields did say to never work with animals or children"_ Ferb states in his all-knowing way as they all watch the animals run off through the streets.

Mom is in her bedroom placing clothes in her cupboards as Candace bursts in suddenly. _"Mom, they really did it! They built a huge farm outside with real animals, fences, these two glass milk thingies!"_ she blurts out as Mom nods along, not believing a word. _"Come quick, look"_ she continues as Mom tells her she'll be down in a second. _"Take this down the stairs and I'll be out"_ Linda says as she hands Candace a small ornament.

Candace runs down the stairs as she notices the animals have left the backyard but the barn, fences, and giant glass milk containers still stand. _"Come on Mom, it's basically all still here!"_ she shouts out as Mom slowly makes her way down the stairs.

Perry rocks in his photo frame trap as it falls and smashes allowing him to escape. He runs up to the misfiring device and pushes it as hard as he can towards the edge of the building, but it doesn't tip over the side.

_"I guess your __little platypus arms aren't strong enough to push one of my inators"_ Doof says smugly. _"You do realize that I have to clean up the sidewalk when it falls down there"_ he continues as the farm animals suddenly stampede pass the building causing the vibrations to make the device tip up and fall over the side, shooting off a white beam as it does.

_"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"_ Heinz screams as Perry jumps out of the building and parachutes away. Candace jumps up excitedly as Mom slowly follows her to the window. _"It's finally happening!"_ she says as the 'Ghost-inator' suddenly shines in her face causing her to, in shock, throw the ornament into the air, smashing the giant glass milk containers that flood the yard and wash everything away.

_"Aw that's adorable"_ Mom says as she spots the kids dressed in their farm outfits - nothing else. _"Would my little farmers like any chicken pot pie?"_ Mom asks as Buford remarks that he'd like the chicken part but he'll pass on the pot.

_"I guess they did look pretty cute"_ Candace utters under her breath as she walks in with them, admitting defeat and having some pie.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more like this!**


	3. Band in Danville

_ ~Herman the Hedgehog~_

**"Band in Danville"**

* * *

_"We will return to today's feature film after this commercial break"_ an annoying voice declares from the TV the boys are sat watching. _"Have you ever wanted to be in a successful band?"_ the first TV commercial bursts out even more obnoxiously. Phineas turns to Ferb and states that he can't believe they started their band earlier this summer when it felt like years ago.

_"Maybe it would be a good idea to get the old band back together"_ Phineas continues as the announcer on the commercial delivers more information about the location of the competition. _"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"_ Phineas remarks as he and his brother jump up and run off. _"You go get the equipment and I'll call Isabella and the Fireside Girls"_ Phineas continues in his usual happy tone.

_"Listen you little nuisances, I'm planning on..."_ Candace stops herself as she enters the room to see the boys have already left. _"... the winners will receive a cash sum of five hundred dollars to spend on whatever they want"_ the announcer continues as the mention of money catches Candace's attention. _"Five hundred dollars?"_ she repeats as she imagines her perfect day at the mall with Jeremy, Stacy and extremely expensive clothes, jewelry and gold-plated items. _"This is perfect! I need to call Stace"_ she states as she dials and holds the phone up to her head.

_"Yeah hey Stacy, what do you think of entering that band competition? ... what do you mean 'no'? ... what do you mean you don't want the attention? ... what do you mean stop copying everything you say?"_ she bluntly says before grunting and closing the lid of her cell phone. _"So what, Stacy doesn't want to go? I've got loads of other people I can go with..."_ she remarks before walking off, phone in hand.

The Fireside Girls are walking towards the Flynn-Fletcher house as Ginger tells Isabella that she finds it amazing how she sensed Phineas needed her. _"You come to learn these things"_ she continues before Perry suddenly speeds passed them on his motorcycle, making his way to Evil Incorporated.

_"Crazy driver!"_ Adyson shouts out as all seven of them enter the backyard, Phineas and Ferb waiting for them as they both lay writing lyrics on the grass. _"Just in time, you can help us with the lyrics"_ Phineas calls out as Isabella happily obligates.

Candace is sat on her bed on the phone to Jeremy. _"So what do you say, you can perform with me at the competition?"_ she practically begs. _"I'd love to Candace, but I'm performing with the Incidentals, I can't let them down ... you understand, don't you?"_. Candace tells him that she does before hanging up and thinking of anyone else she can ask. _"I guess I'll just give up on the idea, no one would want me anyway"_ she states pathetically before lying on her bed, covering her face with her hands.

Across town, Perry smashes through the front door of Doofenshmirtz's apartment on his motorcycle as he is trapped in a mirror. _"Now Perry, was there really any need to destroy my front door? Do you know how much it costs me to fix it every time you do that?"_ Doof asks as Perry shrugs. _"Well actually not a lot, I have loads of spares"_ he continues before turning to his latest invention that Perry is staring at.

_"So you've noticed my latest invention?"_ the inventor asks the platypus. _"Well I was watching a movie earlier and I saw a commercial for a band competition where the price was five hundred thousand dollars ... or it might have just been five hundred, I wasn't really paying attention"_ he admits. _"But I will win whatever it is, I need to fund my other inators"_ he continues before telling Perry that money doesn't grow on trees but that it will when he creates his 'Tree Money-inator'!

_"I have come to the realization that I may not have the best singing voice around, so I have created this! The 'Voice-inator' that will make whoever's voice I shoot terrible and therefore make mine better by comparison so I can win the money!"_ he shouts as Perry sighs at the doctor's idiotic plan.

Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls are at the Danville arena setting up for their performance. _"Hey guys"_ Jeremy calls out before asking the two of them if their sister is alright. _"Yeah, she seemed pretty upset earlier"_ Jeremy continues on. Phineas says that he didn't notice just as many people begin to enter the arena, ready to watch the competition unravel.

_"I'll never win that mall trip now, no one would ever want me to perform with them"_ Candace utters bitterly as she kicks a can along the sidewalk just as Mom pulls up besides her in the car. _"What's wrong, frowny pants?"_ she asks her daughter before telling her to get into the car as she's going to the band competition. _"Fine, if it'll make me forget about my pointless life"_ Candace continues as Linda tells her that she's _"a barrel of laughs today",_ driving off as she does.

_"... and that was when I realized it was really a skunk at all"_ Doof tells Perry before glancing at his watch. _"How could you let me speak that long? I'm going to be late"_ he panics as he pushes a button, transforming the floor into a big, purple balloon that lifts up as the two of them fly towards the arena with Perry still struggling in his mirror trap.

Mom and Candace are sat in the crowd as Phineas and Ferb enter the stage. _"Phineas and Ferb are here?"_ Mom exclaims as Candace ignore her and sighs heavily. Heinz flies his balloon over the arena as he aims his inator down at the stage where Phineas and Ferb are. _"Before we begin, I'd like to invite a few people on here with us"_ Phineas reveals as everyone cheers when Jeremy and his band, along with Stacy, enter.

_"Hey look Candace, it's Jeremy and Stacy"_ Mom points out. _"But they said..."_ Candace stutters. _"... and finally"_ the light shines on Candace and Phineas smiles at his big sister. _"Go on Candace"_ Mom encourages as she walks onto the stage with her brothers and friends. As Phineas shows Candace the paper containing the lyrics, she begins to sing. _"Mitche Mitche Moo..."_ Candace starts to sing as she is suddenly hit by a purple beam from the sky. _"... MeeANs THHAat I LoOve YOUUU!"_ she screeches suddenly as everyone starts to boo due to her terrible voice.

_"Her voice is worse than mine"_ Doofenshmirtz states regarding Candace's singing. He turns to see that the teenager's high voice is beginning to crack the mirror trap encasing Perry who manages to escape. _"Not so fast!"_ he roars, grabbing for the monotreme but instead getting kicked in the face. _"Oh no you didn't!"_ the inventor states as Perry grabs for the inator, shooting the beam off of Candace and returning her singing voice to normal.

Everyone cheers and begins to join in with Candace. _"Well ... I failed again"_ Doof reflects as he curses Perry who jumps off, floating into the arena. The failure of a scientist guides his balloon back to his apartment, muttering under his breath as he does. Perry lands next to Mom who's too busy cheering for her children to notice him. _"Ladies and gentlemen, my sister; Candace Flynn!"_ Phineas remarks as they all join in with the singing and Candace hugs her friends and brothers. _"Thanks you guys"_ Candace remarks with a huge smile on her face; her first genuine smile in weeks...

* * *

**Stay tuned for more like this!**


	4. No Business Like Dough Business

_ ~Herman the Hedgehog~_

**"No Business Like Dough Business"**

* * *

_"I think this is Baljeet's..."_ Mom states as she enters the kitchen where Phineas, Ferb and Candace are eating, placing 'The Most Pointless Book of World Records' on the table in front of them all. _"... I think he must have left in out there when he was around last"_ she continues as the boys both pick up the book and flick through it. _"Hey Ferb, wouldn't it be cool to break another one of these records?"_ Phineas asks his brother who nods his head in agreement.

Linda dismisses this as both of their imaginations and smiles, walking off and being followed by Candace. The boys continue to flick through the book as they reach a page showcasing a giant pizza base. _"... at three hundred feet wide, this is the world's largest pizza"_ Phineas reads out before looking away from the book. _"Three hundred feet? Hey! Where's Perry ... also; Ferb, I know what we're gonna to do today!"_ the young boy concludes.

Their pet platypus is flying over Danville with a pair of prosthetic wings as Major Monogram appears on his watch. _"Good morning, Agent P ... we have been monitoring..."_ he is suddenly cut off as Perry loses control, smashing right into Evil Incorporated where he is trapped in molten rock that hardens instantly.

_"I guess you're already there ... Doof'll tell you what he's up to anyway"_ Monogram concludes. _"You bet I will"_ the evil scientist remarks as he paces towards the trapped agent. _"Back in Gimmelstump..."_ Doofenshmirtz begins as he tells Perry of how he was very unlucky as a boy but he once won his very own comet in a competition. _"... and if my calculations are correct, and they most definitely are, my comet that I legally own is right above us, and you know what I'm going to do with it?"_ he asks, facing Perry who swiftly shakes his head. _"... Well I'm going to pull it towards Danville with my 'Comet Magnetizer-inator' and cause endless kinds of trouble ... that I'm not quite sure what at this moment but it will come to me, don't you worry about that!"_ he reassures before approaching his almost completed device.

Candace is sat at Slushy Dawg with Jeremy who's working there. _"... they're so annoying, I thought I'd get out of the house before I even heard what they were going to build today"_ Candace tells her boyfriend. _"I guess they found you"_ he remarks, pointing to Phineas and Ferb who have entered the restaurant.

Candace groans as Phineas asks Jeremy if he has any spare flour they can borrow ... a lot of spare flour. _"How much do you want, guys?"_ Jeremy asks inquisitively. _"About twenty tonnes"_ Phineas responds as Candace asks them what they want with twenty tonnes of flour. _"We're gonna try to break a new record, the world's largest pizza base"_ Phineas answers as his sister shakes her head saying that this is exactly what she has to deal with every single day.

Heinz smashes his hammer on his device before standing up and walking towards Perry. _"You ready to go public?"_ he asks the platypus before pushing a button and the room turning to a blimp that lifts out into the air. _"How are you doing back there?"_ the doctor asks the struggling platypus.

The scientist stops the blimp and begins to aim his inator up into the air. _"There it is! I see it!"_ he remarks due to spotting his comet in the air. _"Now for the interesting part"_ he continues as he pushes a button and an orange beam shoots into the air, hitting the comet and slowly pulling it towards the earth as Perry watches in horror from his trap...

Phineas and Ferb are in the yard pouring huge amount of flour with the other over-sized ingredients as the dough is gradually formed. _"I don't think we have enough room"_ Phineas remarks as the dough continues to expand, almost filling the entire yard.

Doofenshmirtz watches in disbelief that his inator is actually functioning properly. _"Soon my comet will be upon us and I can ... I mean, wait a second, if my inator is pulling the comet ... oh no! It's going to kill us!"_ he screams as Perry rolls his eyes. _"You need to help me disable it"_ Doof demands, pulling Perry from his trap as they both push and pull on the device with no success.

_"It's out back, Mom!"_ Candace says, pulling her mother through the front door of the house. _"I think we need a bigger area, Ferb"_ Phineas remarks staring at the dough that's spilling out over the fence. _"How about that field?"_ Ferb points out in the distance as they both pull their creation from the yard and towards the decided area.

_"Look Mom!"_ Candace screams at the empty yard. _"Look at the dough that's ... not there?"_ Candace continues as Mom rolls her eyes and walks inside. _"I'm going to bed"_ Candace continues as she also walks inside.

_"This is useless"_ Doof remarks from the blimp. _"The only way we can do anything is by reversing the inator and forcing my comet back into space"_ he continues as Perry rewires the device and Doof pushes a button sending out a bolt of energy that misses the comet and shoots off into space. Perry stares at him with disappointment as the inept scientist tells him to quit it.

Candace is in her room sulking about another failed attempt at busting the boys, looking out of her window as she does so. _"Hey, look at that giant, flaming bird"_ Candace remarks at the sight of the comet heading towards the city. She looks down to see the boys in the nearby field with the giant pizza dough ball. _"It's still here?! MOM, MOM!"_ she screams, running down the stairs, two at a time.

The comet continues to head towards them as Heinz has an idea. _"Wait a second, I just have to turn off the device"_ he says before pulling out a chord and the blimp begins to gradually fall from the air due to lack of power. The boys admire the giant pizza base and realize they need to get photographic evidence to prove to the judges they broke a world record. They both walk back home to get a camera.

As they leave, the falling blimp lands on the pizza dough and sticks to the bottom of it, unbeknownst to Perry and Doof inside. _"Stop nagging me, I'll plug it back in"_ Heinz tells the platypus as he plugs it back into the wall and the blimp slowly lifts up into the air with the dough stretching as they lift up. _"I don't remember it being this resistant"_ he questions as the dough continues to stretch from the field to the blimp.

Agent P covers his eyes as the comet shoots under the blimp, wrapping itself around the dough, stretching and shooting back off into space with the dough still covering it. _"Here it is Mom"_ Candace says as she enters the yard with Mom and points at the empty field. _"Can I please go back inside now Candace?"_ she asks before she does just that.

Phineas and Ferb walk onto the field holding the camera, noticing the distinct lack of bread dough. _"Where'd it go?"_ Phineas questions. _"It went all Candace on us!"_ he concludes as Ferb tells his brother that he now knows how their sister feels.**  
**

* * *

_**Stay tuned for more like this!**_


	5. A Tree Grows in Danville

**This episode's original idea came before I knew anything about the episode _"Happy Birthday, Isabella". _For the purposes of this story I'm going to make no mention of the events of that episode (still don't know what I'm talking about? Well, read on...)**

* * *

_~Herman the Hedgehog~_

**"A Tree Grows in Danville"**

* * *

_"... it's gonna be so awesome, Stace"_ Candace remarks from her bedroom with her cellphone next to her head. Stacy tells her that she has no idea what her best friend's talking about as Candace responds, _"the Tiny Cowboy concert, remember? It's next Friday"_. Stacy tells her that she can't afford the tickets as Candace suggests she gets a 'job or something'. They both end the conversation and Stacy turns towards her laptop.

_"Good Morning, Agent P"_ Major Monogram declares at the platypus who is sitting in his usual seat. _"We have intelligence that reveals Doof's apartment is full of even more useless junk ... uh, that's it, we don't actually know what he's doing, but it can't be good ... it must be bad"_ he concludes. _"I think that was implied"_ Carl remarks as Francis tells him to go stand back in the corner.

Candace is lying on her bed listening to music as she suddenly shouts out; _"PHINEAS AND FERB; WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!"_ to which there is no reply. She stands up and looks outside to see that her brothers aren't doing anything, she heads outside to investigate. _"What's going on out here, why aren't you guys doing annoying stuff?"_ Candace bluntly asks them both to which Phineas explains they'd 'love to build something but have no ideas'. Candace stares at them blankly, _"well ... good, keep it down"_ she adds as she leaves her brothers who both stand in complete silence.

Across town, Perry smashes through the roof of Evil Incorporated and lands in amongst a huge stack of boxes. _"Ah, Perry the Platypus..."_ Heinz begins, _"... that is Perry, isn't?"_ he questions as the platypus reveals himself from the junk pile. _"There's my platypus ... now to get down to business, I'm sure you're itching to see my latest invention"_ he states as he pulls off a cover revealing an old shelf.

_"Behold, the Doo..."_ he shouts before looking at what has been revealed. _"Wait, that's not it"_ he continues as he pulls off another cover revealing a metallic device. _"Now you can really behold my 'Doomsday Device-inator', I will release on the town to unleash doom and ... more doom!"_ he continues excitedly as Perry pounces at him but hits into a box instead. _"I'm sorry about the mess, I'm expecting someone to clear up, they responded to my web advertisement ... did you know they have internet on computers now?"_

Buford, Baljeet and Isabella enter the yard as Phineas jumps up and asks them what they want to build today. Buford suggests a giant hotdog, Baljeet an accounting system, and Isabella suggest they plant a new tree. _"Ferb, I finally know what we're finally going to do today"_ Phineas declares as Buford compliments him on 'mixing it up a little'.

Heinz is leaning against his device and asking Perry what kind of movies he likes as there's a sudden knock at the door. _"That must be my new cleaner"_ he deduces as he answers the door to Stacy. Perry is shocked and looks around for a place to hide before turning back to his pet form. _"You're Tinycowboy123? ..."_ Doofenshmirtz asks,_ "... strange, I pictured you a lot smaller ... and a cowboy"_ he continues as Stacy stares at him strangely. Stacy ignores the comment before saying that she better start, walking into the kitchen as she does. _"Nice girl, now Perry the platypus ... Perry?"_ he glances around confused, only seeing a normal platypus. _"Boy, he sure hates company"_ he remarks as he turns back towards his device.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen; the tree that can give you anything!"_ Phineas announces as he signals towards a metal tree that the gang admire. Buford asks if it works as the red-headed boy tells him to test it out. _"Uh, one giant hotdog please"_ Buford asks the tree as a metal branch pulls out a huge hotdog, handing it to Buford who almost collapses under its weight. Isabella asks, and is given, a new sash as is Baljeet and his accounting device. Buford takes a bite from his hotdog before asking for mustard and being sprayed with gallons of it.

Doof is endlessly continuing his monologue as Perry watches Stacy cleaning the kitchen. When she turns away the platypus jumps up, placing on his hat, and turning towards the inator. _"Perry the Platypus, where did you come from?"_ the evil doctor questions as Stacy returns and Perry turns to his original form once again. _"You haven't seen a platypus around here, he's my nemesis?"_ Heinz asks Stacy as the teen tells her that she hasn't but that her friend has one. _"Everyone seems to"_ he concludes as Stacy begins work in the room they are both in. _"Well with him gone I can finally unleash my 'Doomsday Device-inator'"_ Doofenshmirtz screams as Perry watches on nervously, trying to go unseen by Stacy.

The young teen's cellphone suddenly rings as Doof is talking to himself. _"I should take this"_ Stacy remarks and walks outside while Perry pounces on his nemesis instantly. _"Stace, they've built, like, this metal tree and it's..."_ Candace begins telling her best friend on her phone before Stacy interrupts her. _"I'm kinda busy right now with this crazy guy, call me later"_ as Candace does just that, walking outside to the tree and the gang shortly after.

_"What are you all doing?"_ Candace inquires as the guys tell her what they've built and what it can do. _"You're telling me that the tree can give you anything you want?"_ Candace asks excitedly as Phineas tells her that it is true. The teen grins and asks the tree for some evidence of the boys creations. Candace is handed a digital camera that she turns on revealing photos of the boy's monster truck, the giant pile of leaves and anti-gravity machine, amongst others. Candace's grin broadens and once she discovers where Mom is, she runs off holding the camera victoriously.

_"... and thirty-two cents"_ Heinz concludes as he hands over the last few coins to Stacy. _"Are you sure you don't want to wait to watch me destroy the town?"_ he asks Stacy who quickly responds with; _"yes, yes I am"_ before leaving allowing Agent P to return and jump at the machine. _"Where do you keep coming from?"_ Doof questions before telling the platypus that he's too late. Following this he pushes a button and the inator begins counting down from thirty.

Candace is running through the streets with the camera making sure to keep it as safe as possible. She reaches for her cell phone and begins to dial Stacy's number. Back at Evil Incorporated, Heinz is continuing to speak. _"My destruction of the entire..."_ a phone ringing interrupts him, _"... the entire..."_ he is interrupted again as he notices Stacy's phone. _"That teenage girl must have left this behind..."_ he utters as Perry suddenly kicks him in the face, causing the phone to shoot across the room and hit a button on a different machine. _"The Shrink-inator?!"_ Doof screams hysterically, _"was that always there?"_ he questions as a laser from it and strikes the 'Doomsday Device-inator', shrinking it to the size of a pencil tip. Perry lunges for it, flicking it outside and running off. _"Curse you, and your social skills, Perry the Platypus!"_ the doctor screams as his nemesis escapes.

_"I'm almost there!"_ an ecstatic Candace screams as she runs past Evil Incorporated. She continues to hold up the camera as the shrunken explosive inator lands on the camera causing it to suddenly explode into tiny pieces. _"B-B-B..."_ Candace begins as Stacy exits the building, _"oh hey Stace"_ she adds, cutting herself off. Stacy holds up the money she was given for her work as the two girls scream happily. _"It took a lot to get this ... I think I'll just ask my mom for money next time"_ Stacy remarks as the two friends walk off.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more like this!**


End file.
